Si mucho miras a un abismo, el abismo concluirá por mirar dentro de ti
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: Siempre dicen que hay opción, sea cualquier sea la circunstancia pero no es verdad. Me recriminarán haber condenado a mi descendencia pero no piensan en que si yo no hubiera sobrevivido, no hubieran nacido. Les di la vida por lo que puedo disponer de ellas como me plazca. También me recriminarán ser una asesina, pero tengo la conciencia tranquila porque liberé al único ser digno.


**11 de noviembre de 1936**

Siempre tenía el mismo sueño, cada día desde hacía un mes. Iba por unas escaleras que no conocía hasta una cocina donde había una mujer morena, alta y delgada estaba vuelta de espaldas. No me daba miedo pero de algún modo sabía que no tenía que perturbarla y siempre una niña que parecía su versión más joven me guiaba fuera de la casa. Había una voz que parecía de otra niña que me describía justo a mi antes que una figura negra y masculina se manifestase. La niña de los ojos negros paraba ante esta y aunque sólo veía una figura, sabía que me estaba mirando. No podía decir cómo lo sabía, pero era el presentimiento más fuerte que tuve hasta ahora. A pesar de todo ninguno de ambos me daba miedo, más bien me sentía como si estuviera donde tenía que estar. En una casa que no conocía pero que sentía que era como si yo la hubiera visitado miles de veces. Hasta que acabo el sueño la niña y la figura sólo se quedan mirándome como si hubiera algo que nos separara. Yo quiero avanzar hasta ellos porque siento que no me ata nada más a este mundo pero no puedo, simplemente sé que no puedo igual que me pasa como con la mujer, como también sé que ellos quieren que vaya a su lado.

Siempre me despierto en esa parte. Ese sueño es como una película que va rodando pero nunca hay un final. No hasta que me despierto. Todos tenemos ensayados nuestro guión pero siento que soy la única que no los conoce. He llegado a imaginar que son gente que existe en alguna parte y que ellos también se preguntarán quién soy yo o me conocen porque son mi verdadera familia. La idea de tener hermanas o un padre no me desagrada. La idea de empezar de nuevo siendo una persona completamente diferente siempre me ha gustado. Estaría en otro país sin que nadie me conozca de verdad. Mucha gente teme a la soledad, estar solo con otras personas (ya sea su pareja, familia o grupo de amigos) aunque no disfrute de su compañía. Prefiere estar con ellos antes que a soportar tener que estar solo pero yo no soy de esas. Necesito mucho más mi espacio y tiempo a solas que cualquier otra persona extrovertida.

Todavía estoy en la cama cuando como desde que tengo conciencia unos golpes me despiertan mientras una monja me avisa de que ya ha amanecido.

**\- ¡El desayuno! -**gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta. No significa que me tenga que levantar para desayunar, sino que ese día me toca hacer el desayuno para las otras niñas del orfanato. Como sería un caos si cada una nos hiciéramos el nuestro propio, tenemos turnos que nos incluye a todas y como somos tantas, rotamos de actividad doméstica cada día.

El orfanato no es tan grande como para darnos el lujo de tener una habitación para cada una. Compartimos habitación unas cinco niñas en cada cuarto, teniendo que tener todo ordenado cuando vamos a desayunar porque las monjas revisaran nuestras cosas y confiscaran todo lo que no les guste, castigándonos si consideran que es una ofensa hacia Dios. Una noche antes de dormir hice un dibujo de la mujer, la niña, la figura y la casa. Sacrifiqué horas de sueño por tal de que quedara todo lo bien posible pero a la mañana siguiente una de las monjas me lo confiscó acabando por quemarlo sólo porque decía que esa figura negra el diablo.

Aquí no hay libertad de expresión para decirlo, pero yo no creo en ninguna de esas figuras. Me parecen un invento del ser humano para justificar la maldad del mundo. Cuando el ser humano es bueno todos lo elogian pero cuando es malo no paran de afirmar que es cosa de Satanás, que él le ha tentado para que se comporte así. Me parece una forma despreciable de quitarle responsabilidad.

Cuando termino de arreglarme y también hacer mi cama, mis pasos son ligeros hasta la cocina no entreteniéndome para calentar y cortar el pan, ya que también hay que racionar la comida. Aparte de eso sólo podíamos tener más un vaso de agua. Siempre estamos sólo tres niñas en la cocina ya que no hay distinción de edad, no tenemos ningún privilegio por ser menores o mayores. Sólo que para dormir estamos separadas en distintas alas. Las pequeñas estamos en el ala oeste mientras que las mayores en el ala este. Por suerte, hoy me ha tocado preparar el desayuno con las niñas que considero que son buenas personas porque me he llevado más de un castigo por discutir en la cocina cuando otras me provocaban pero a las monjas no les interesa quién tuvo la culpa: todas somos culpables para ellas. No es suficiente con que nos consideren pecadoras sólo por haber nacido sino que también seamos culpables por defendernos.

Antes de aceptarnos, las monjas ampliaron el comedor así que es lo suficientemente amplio como para que quepamos en dos grupos. Primero alimentamos a las mayores porque según las monjas son las más capaces si ocurre algo de ayudar. Tienen más lógica de pensamiento y más fuerza, además de no asustarse y querer esconderse. Como si todas las niñas fuéramos así y no hubiera alguna mayor que sé que lo haría... incluso salir huyendo del orfanato si hiciera falta, pero las pequeñas somos un cero a la izquierda hasta crecer. Cuando hemos terminado, vamos llevando el desayuno a una mesa un poco apartada de las demás y entonces las monjas empiezan a organizar una fila para que nadie repita ni se quede sin desayunar porque les conviene que sigamos creciendo todas para ser más útiles. La única ventaja de preparar el desayuno es que nosotras tres podemos agarrar el pan antes y sentarnos las primeras. Era la única excepción que hacían ya que las monjas afirmaban que el trabajo siempre era recompensado.

**\- ¿Creéis que siendo mayor todo será más fácil? -**preguntó Anna, que era la más nueva de las tres. **\- Es que... veo que las monjas no tienen ninguna duda nunca y no sé lo que nos espera ahí fuera. Podría ser incluso peor, siempre están hablando de todas las desgracias del mundo... tengo miedo. Igual de mayor me meto a monja.**

Mientras la escuchaba había partido un poco de mi pan acostumbrada ya tanto a su sabor que ni siquiera podía saborearlo, sólo lo masticaba de forma mecánica para seguir alimentándome. Una vez había escuchado a las mayores hablar de otro tipo de comida (sabiendo de las películas por la misma fuente ya que el mes pasado se habían escapado algunas a ver _The Jazz Singer_ siguiendo su castigo aún hoy) y deseaba tanto probarla... sólo cambiábamos el menú en ocasiones especiales, pero lo último dicho por Anna hizo que empezase a toser bebiendo rápidamente para que no se fijasen demasiado en nosotras.

**\- Por el amor de Dios... -**fruncí el ceño ante la expresión que me había salido. La detestaba. Es más, ni siquiera entendía por qué se decía. **\- Después de todo, ¿cuando obtengas libertad quieres seguir siendo presa voluntariamente? ¿A cuántas has visto quedarse aquí cuando tienen la mayoría de edad?**

Anna me miró molesta por mi respuesta.

**\- No sabemos lo que les ha pasado cuándo han salido. Lo mismo son infelices pero no se atreven a volver, ¡o peor... no saben el camino de regreso! -**su expresión se transformó de molestia a terror. Anna era la única niña que podía tener tanto terror en tan poco tiempo y por un motivo tan minúsculo.

**\- Nadie quiere volver, no digas tonterías. Sino has visto a ninguna es porque tienen más valor que tú. Prefiero cualquier lugar antes que quedarme aquí. ¿Crees que te quieren porque te dan cama, ropa y comida? Tan sólo están invirtiendo en ti para que les seas útil a los demás y poder mantenerlas indirectamente. Eres peor que Eva. Tú te inclinarías ante cualquier Adán que te promesa eso. Yo, sino te importa, aspiro a algo más. -**Anna me solía caer bien la mayor parte del tiempo... excepto cuando sus temores salían a la luz y me ponía tan nerviosa. Las tres teníamos nueve años pero parecía de cuatro.

Anna se levantó de su asiento apoyándose en la mesa para tirarme del cabello mientras que Abigail, acostumbrada a nuestras discusiones no tardó en apartar su pan y su vaso y una de las monjas fue hasta nosotras a paso rápido separándonos y golpearnos con una vara a cada una. Acabó por castigarnos el resto del día sin comer ya que decía que si desperdiciábamos así la oportunidad de comer, no merecíamos tenerla y nos obligó a ver cómo todas nuestras otras compañeras comían sin poder probar nada hasta al día siguiente. Fue una tortura para mi ya que desde que tenía ese sueño me daba más hambre y sed. Pasé todo el día con la sensación de que mi estómago se encogía y dolía por el hambre y las tripas sonándome, aunque lo prefería antes del dolor de cabeza e incluso el mareo pero a pesar de estar débil ahora era yo la que estaba enfadada con Anna. Deseaba que no siguiera existiendo una persona tan ridícula. No sabía dónde estaban mis padres pero no me extrañaba que a ella la hubiesen abandonado. Igual fue lo mismo que hicieron conmigo pero agradecía no tenerlos en mi vida si eso me hacía comportarme de esa manera ya que al contrario de mi, Anna si los había conocido y estado con ellos.

Cuando doblé el pasillo yendo hacia mi habitación uno de las cruces colgadas en la pared rápidamente se dio la vuelta. Lo vi por el rabillo del ojo, lo cual me hizo girarme para confirmar que no había sido mi imaginación. Cualquiera de las monjas se habría asustado pero yo ni siquiera me molesté en ponerla derecha, sino que me gustaba más así. Hasta sentía la necesidad de cubrirla para que las monjas no le dieran la vuelta de nuevo. Sería todo más emocionante con un poco de rebelión.

**16 de noviembre de 1936**

Cada vez me obsesionaba más mi sueño y al no poder dibujar a las personas que aparecían en él, obligaba a mi mente a esforzarse por retener cualquier detalle de ellos. No sé qué es lo que esperaba conseguir pero era la única alegría que tenía. Es más, cada vez me sentía mejor soñando que despierta.

¿Podría ser de verdad que fuera mi familia? Me dijeron que yo era un bebé cuando me abandonaron así que no lo creo posible pero a la vez es la única explicación que puedo pensar. Me gustaría poder confiar en alguien en este centro de locos en el que soy "cuidada".

Cuando terminé de lavarme las manos me dirigí a cenar que lo único que variaba era que en vez de un vaso de agua para las menores era un vaso de leche. Alguna que otra ya se había puesto enferma debido a la nuestra mala alimentación pero a las monjas no parecía importarles. No sabía si en los demás orfanatos era así, por lo que no sabía si debería desear estar en otro. Lo único que sabía es que no tenía a nadie más que a mi misma y la única vez que me sentía acompañada de verdad era soñando, por eso era tan importante para mi. Era como si en la realidad estuviera soñando y en los sueños viviera mi verdadera vida.

Anna seguía sin hablarme por lo que me senté esta vez sola dejando que hablase con Abigail, intuyendo que me estaría criticando pero esa noche no tenía ganas de discutir. Terminé la cena con rapidez esperando a las otras ya que sólo podíamos irnos cuando todas habíamos acabado mirando hacia la ventana. En el exterior había una tormenta de nieve y cuando un relámpago, acompañado de su respectivo trueno, iluminó toda la estancia, el vaso de Anna se rompió haciéndole un corte en el cuello y haciendo que los otros cristales se repartieran por su vestido, mesa y suelo.

Seré mala persona pero sonreí divirtiéndome al verla quejarse por ello. Era como el cielo hubiese estado de mi parte. Cada vez me gustaría que algo de todo esto pasase de verdad y no fuese una casualidad.

**24 de diciembre de 1936**

Había tratado de hacer las paces con Anna varias veces durante este tiempo pero ni siquiera quería escucharme. Fue Abigail quién me dijo que se sentía humillada y estaba enfadada porque no entendía sus miedos pero en realidad es porque no los compartía. Sino los hubiese entendido, no habría podido responder de esa forma.

Desde que me había dicho eso, desistí en mis intentos. A pesar de apreciar mi tiempo a solas, no podía evitar echar de menos un poco de compañía interesante ya que con Abigail los temas de conversación podían también ser interesantes pero debido a que me costaba abrirme y no tenía mucha relación con ella tanto como con Anna me era más difícil, aunque al menos me sentía más libre de poder hablar todo lo que quisiera. Por ahora eso podría compensarlo. Lo que si me llamó la atención es cuando Abigail me dijo que las mayores habían hecho otra salida en secreto la noche anterior y habían traído una ouija.

**\- ¿Qué es eso? -**pregunté sin haber escuchado esa palabra antes.

**\- Es para contactar con los espíritus. ¿Quieres que esta noche cuando todas duerman lo intentemos?**

La idea de sacrificar horas de sueño por un juego estúpido no me ilusionaba. Abigail notó mi desánimo e insistió varias veces hasta que acabé accediendo pensando que sólo se convencería por ella misma demostrándole que no funcionaba, que no pasaría nada. Si las palabras no valían, lo harían los actos. No necesitábamos un plan elaborado, todas dormirían y era las únicas horas que las monjas no vigilaban así que le advertí mientras limpiábamos que si quería que lo hiciéramos habría que actuar el resto del día con normalidad y así lo hicimos.

Sólo había ventanas en el comedor y la capilla por lo que tuvimos que salir con todo el sigilo posible cuando ya no se oía absolutamente nada. Si nos pillaban no nos expulsarían, pero las medidas de vigilancia serían muy extremas y yo prefería la expulsión si pudiera elegir. Me reuní con Abigail al fondo del pasillo esperando que se asegurara de que no había nadie merodeando. Nos habíamos descalzado antes de salir la habitación para que se nos oyera menos aunque yo me arrepentí de esa medida porque todo el frío del suelo llegaba a mis pies con una facilidad increíble y tuve que refregar mis manos contra mis brazos en un intento de calentarme.

**\- Deja de hacer eso. Te vas a desconcentrar y vas a hacer que nos pillen. -**Me regañó. No sabía cómo es que ella no tenía frío pero lo hice algunas veces más antes de parar. Empecé a tiritar un poco a pesar de que intentaba controlarlo y me arrepentí de hacerle caso porque eso me desconcentraba más todavía.

Abigail me hizo una seña para que la siguiera y preferí no haberme quejado antes ya que en movimiento tenía más frío pero aún así lo único que se escuchaba era nuestra respiración. Abigail había dejado un pequeño trozo del vestido de Anna cerca de la puerta para que no fuera tan visible y acordarse de cuáles chicas habían traído la ouija, escogiendo el de otra persona precisamente para no tener que coserlo ella misma. Ni siquiera sentía curiosidad, el plan me resultaba cada vez más absurdo y estaba pensando en que Abigail me debía un favor por esto. El cansancio más notable a estas horas me parecía querer desistir más en probar la ouija pero aunque me fuera a la cama, el hambre no me dejaría dormir. No sabía si era mejor pasar frío por un absurda propuesta o estar en mi cama calentita pero sin poder hacer nada en toda la noche. En ambas situaciones pasaría hambre.

**\- ¿Podemos coger prestada un poco de comida? -**pregunté en un susurro y Abigail me hizo una seña con la mano para que me callase.

**\- Todavía están jugando, pero... no son mayores. -**Comentó con el mismo tono de voz que había empleado yo. Abrí levemente más la puerta para poder ver yo también. Las de esa habitación ya estaban todas dormidas, pero la luz seguía encendida lo cuál era muy extraño porque una de esas niñas me sonaban pero no deberían estar ahí.

**\- ¿Qué dicen? -**pregunté notando que estaban susurrando algo, pero parecía otro idioma. Sus manos estaban sobre un triángulo pequeño con un cristal redondo en el centro que no paraban de girar por el tablero. Apenas dije eso pararon, Abigail tampoco tuvo tiempo de responderme. Una de las niñas dirigió su vista hacia nosotras, más concretamente hacia mi y ahí pude notar que era la misma de mi sueño. Ni siquiera sus ojos eran diferentes, seguían siendo negros. Abigail gritó y salió corriendo pero ni siquiera eso despertó a las chicas mayores. La niña empezó a acercarse a mi pero yo no sentía miedo ahora que estaba despierta tampoco, aunque bueno... no podía estar despierta, ¿no? Esto tenía que ser otro sueño. Me había quedado dormida y mi cerebro deliraba por el hambre. Abigail probablemente se haya quedado esperándome pero hay algo que hace que aunque sea un sueño, quiera que sea real. Es una sensación dentro de mi, como si todo aquello me atrajera.

**\- Sólo tienes que invocarlo. -**Me dijo. Su voz era totalmente normal, algo que me sorprendió debido a que con esos ojos esperaba que tuviera también otra voz, pero no sabía a quién se refería.

**\- La sangre de los elegidos es poderosa, lo nutrirá igual que él lo hará con las vidas de los que estén a su servicio. Al final no habrá oscuridad para ninguno de ellos, sólo para sus enemigos. El verdadero rey heredará la tierra. -**La otra niña hablaba pero parecía en trance, como si viera algo que nosotras no veíamos.

**\- Invócalo, Lois y no tendrás que pasar hambre, ni frío, ni sueño. Desaparecerá todo en un chasquido. Tendrás todo lo que desees a cambio de una sola cosa.**

No entendía lo que estaba pasando ni por qué el sueño había cambiado de repente pero cuando la puerta se abrió de un portazo, giré mi cabeza y vi a Abigail al lado de una monja que supe con sólo verla que estaba muy enfadada. Cuando me giré de nuevo, la ouija ya no estaba y tampoco había rastro de las niñas y el frío a mis pies había vuelto sin que me hubiera dado cuenta que mientras estaba en su presencia, había cesado. Las mayores habían despertado por el ruido de la puerta y supe también enseguida quién sería la castigada. La monja me cogió del brazo apretándome más de la cuenta pero si me quejaba sería peor y me pidió que me destapase el brazo utilizando la cera de una vela como castigo. Dolió, claro que si, pero incluso cuando mi expresión era de dolor, conseguí no emitir ningún sonido para no darle esa satisfacción. Agradecí que no había visto la ouija o el castigo sería mayor.

En realidad, fuéramos menores o mayores todas vestíamos el mismo diseño de vestido como si fuera un uniforme. No había manera de que te sintieras especial porque todas eramos igual de desgraciadas, aunque en realidad no había nada especial. Por muy novedoso que fuese algo, acabaría siendo etiquetado como típico con el tiempo. Lo único que contaba era tu vida anterior pero una vez ingresabas al orfanato, tenías que olvidarte de todo eso para seguir día tras día con quienes no les importabas en absoluto. Si asumías que habías nacido para sufrir, la vida dentro sería mucho peor. Podrías no tener ningún castigo pero serías como un alma en pena. Prefiero rebelarme y ser castigada por Dios como Lilith.

**25 de diciembre de 1936**

Hoy siempre nos despertábamos dos horas más tarde ya que las monjas y las mayores eran las encargadas de los adornos de navidad y lo hacían antes del horario habitual. Lo único bueno que tenía este día era que el menú era diferente. Lo malo es que no había soñado nada relacionado a ayer o a mi sueño tan repetitivo y me sentía como si me hubieran abandonado. Ni siquiera no teniendo padres en mi vida, ya que nunca les había conocido, me había sentido así. Hasta me estoy cuestionando lo que de verdad pasó, aunque lo dudo porque entonces no podrían saber mi nombre. ¿Me habré encariñado de una alucinación? Si se lo dijera a alguien pensaría que estoy loca... ni siquiera me atrevo a preguntar a Abigail. Detestaba aquel lugar lo suficiente como para considerar esa oferta. Dijo que me iba a pedir una cosa pero no dijo exactamente lo que era... por más que quiera salir de aquí, quiero salir sin ir a peor pero no pasar ninguna penuria más sonaba tan bien... además, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Seguramente sea cosa de mi mente que me juegue malas pasadas, aunque que Abigail me evite en cuanto entro al comedor no ayuda a mi explicación lógica. Seguramente pasó algo pero no estoy segura de cuánto sea real, ya que cuando me dijo todo eso estaba sola.

Además de los adornos navideños del pasillo, en el comedor había un árbol y un belén. No me detuve a mirar el belén ya que era el mismo de todos los años, sólo el árbol cambiaba y ya estaba decorado aunque el nuestro no tenía regalos debajo de él.

**\- Hola. -**Saludé a Abigail todavía en la cola esperando para un mejor desayuno. Mi estómago ya rugía por algún alimento más variado pero esta vez no le hice caso.

Abigail miró hacia atrás y abrió mucho los ojos antes de girarse de nuevo hacia delante, ignorándome y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

**\- He dicho hola. -**Volví a insistir mientras me acordaba de Anna por su actitud.

**\- Déjame.**

**\- ¿Se te puede saber qué te pasa? Me castigaron por tu culpa y no te delaté. Tú fuiste la que trajiste a la monja, chivata. -**-Era increíble. Ya hasta las que pensé que eran mis amigas me culpaban sin razón.

**\- Había un... demonio. -**Su tono de voz fue tan bajo que tardé unos segundos en procesar la última palabra que había dicho parpadeando ante lo que estaba diciendo.

**\- Si ni siquiera llegamos a hablar con un espíritu. ¿Cómo pretendes que hubiera un demonio? Y además, ¿por qué estás enfadada conmigo por eso?**

**\- Era como si tú... a ti no te dio miedo. Lois, Ellos están en el fuego eterno. Buscan el frío y lo puro. -**Se acabó. He perdido a Abigail.

**\- Si quisiera ir a un lugar puro, no elegiría esto. Lo del frío es lo más lógico de todo lo que estás diciendo pero nadie sabe dónde viven, si es que existieran. Por eso no me dio miedo, porque si algo de aquello fue real, sería una broma, no porque sea ninguna adoradora de Satanás.**

Abigail me miró con mucha sorpresa y lo que nos quedaba de espera restante, se lo pasó todo lo lejos de mi que podía, pero no me importó.

Ese día no sólo teníamos que rezar sino también dar gracias y tardábamos mucho más porque íbamos una por una dando los motivos que se nos ocurrían o al menos que se me ocurrían a mi porque cada vez dudaba más sino era la única cuerda de allí. A mi todo aquello me parecía como discurso ensayado al milímetro, como si fuese un baile pero en vez de moverse nuestro cuerpo, sólo se movieran nuestros labios y lo único que deseaba es que se acabara. Era cuando más me daba cuenta de que nunca podíamos hacer nada divertido, pero de todas las actividades diarias, era la que más detestaba, me sacaba de mis casillas. ¿Por qué tenía que dar gracias a un ente inexistente al que no le importábamos? Debería dar gracias él de que hubiera gente que cree en su existencia. ¿Por qué confiaban tanto en algo que no estaba probada su existencia pero no en nuestra palabra? ¿Por qué eramos menos que Él? Además de estas preguntas, seguía cuestionándome lo de anoche y la ausencia de mi sueño recurrente. No podía dejar de darle vueltas.

Cuando fue mi turno me limité a dar las gracias por seguir viva un año más antes de volver a mi sitio entre todas las chicas. Vi a las monjas mirarse entre si porque fue el discurso más corto desde que estoy aquí pero no me importó. Cuando terminó todo pareció un milagro, creía que no podría aguantar más sin morirme de aburrimiento allí mismo.

Mientras iba por el pasillo hacia mi habitación por un abrigo ya que teníamos permiso para salir fuera unas horas vi un rastro de sangre. Había unas pequeñas gotas pero enseguida el rastro era como si hubieran arrastrado a alguien. No es que apreciara mi vida en el orfanato pero tenía esperanzas de no perderla allí mismo, sino cuando hubiera descubierto las maravillas del exterior, cuando pudiera permitirme algún lujo para mi misma y el pasillo parecía más oscuro que normalmente pero prefería ir yo sola antes que avisar a nadie así que intentando no hacer ningún ruido, aunque esta vez me dejé puestos los zapatos, fui despacio con una mano puesta en mi boca para asegurarme de no emitir absolutamente ningún sonido. Cuando pude ver mejor, vislumbraba una silueta colgada en la pared y el rastro de sangre parecía ir hacia allí. No parecía haber nadie más cerca y dudé de si acercarme no sabiendo si era una de nosotras o el mismo asesino, aunque cuando entendí que un asesino no se colgaría en la pared, aceleré el paso contemplando quién era la silueta.

El mensaje _"¿a ti también te ha gustado, Lois?"_ estaba escrito con la misma sangre a la izquierda de Anna pero a la derecha de mi habitación. Ella estaba colgada con el trozo del vestido que Abigail le había quitado apretado contra su cuello con la forma de un lazo de regalo tapando la sangre de su garganta de esa manera. Apenas llegué al sitio, el cuerpo de Anna cayó como si alguien lo hubiese estado sujetando hasta ahora y yo me retiré inmediatamente de ella. Ahora me tapaba la boca no por precaución sino de la misma impresión. Los ojos de Anna estaban sin vida y yo lo único que tenía eran ganas de gritar y llorar pero me encontraba totalmente en shock. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer en esa ocasión. A pesar de mi edad, me había preparado mentalmente para muchas situaciones... pero no para esa. Corrí todo lo que pude lejos de allí acabando por esconderme en el armario de las escobas. Hay un espacio minúsculo pero no me importaba. Todo lo que quería era encoger mis piernas y esconder mi cabeza entre ellas.

A mi me solía enfadar que dijeran que los niños son muy impresionables, pero en este caso podía serlo... ¿verdad? ¿Y si yo era la culpable de que ahora estuviera muerta? Yo había deseado que Anna no existiera, yo me había peleado con ella... mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos y estaba comenzando a creer que de verdad había algo aquí. ¿Era de verdad un demonio si la había matado por mi? ¿O era un ángel que había atendido a mis deseos? Ahora si que me estaba volviendo loca... pero no podía quedarme encerrada aquí eternamente, tarde o temprano lo verían. Verían a Anna y mi nombre y era la primera vez que tenía miedo de lo que me pasaría. Prefería que me expulsasen en todos los casos, lo prefería a cualquier castigo... dejé de pensar dominada por el miedo cuando escuché voces de otras chicas fuera y en un impulso abrí la puerta saliendo corriendo lo más rápido que pude hacia la habitación donde estaba la ouija.

Había un baúl en cada habitación donde podíamos meter objetos personales si es que la chica había tenido familia antes por lo que es el primer sitio donde miré y efectivamente estaba escondida ahí. La saqué sin detenerme ni por un momento en medir las consecuencias de jugar con un demonio o un ángel, ya que ahora mismo prefería cualquier otro castigo que no fuese el de las monjas, poniendo mis manos tal y como le había visto hacer a las niñas de mi alucinación, si es que de verdad lo fue.

**\- Demonio, ángel, espíritu... seas lo que seas. Por favor, necesito ayuda, por favor, por favor...**

Nada se movió y el que todo lo hubiera imaginado e incluso que yo misma hubiera matado a Anna también se me pasó por la cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría conmigo, entonces? Siempre había intentado no necesitar ayuda para no ser una carga pero deseaba desesperadamente que alguien interviniera por mi esta vez, sólo una vez...

**\- Yo te invoco. -**Dije las palabras de la niña cuando las recordé ya que me podían pillar en cualquier momento y aparte de asesina, tratarme de hereje. El triángulo entonces se movió formando la misma frase que había escrita con sangre al lado de Anna y por unos segundos me quedé paralizada, pero por más miedo que tuviera, era mi única salida. No podría ser peor que lo que me esperara... a los herejes siempre lo ponían de lo peor.

**\- No me importa que hicieras eso. Quiero salir de aquí. ¡Ayúdame! -**No sabía por qué había dicho que no me importaba, ¡si que lo hacía! pero el tiempo jugaba en mi contra.

_E-N-C-I-E-R-R-O_

Esta vez esas palabras fueron la respuesta y no supe si lo decía porque él también estaba encerrado o por mi.

**\- ¿Estás encerrado? ¿Cómo te libero?**

_F-U-E-G-O_

**\- ¿Quemar el orfanato? -**pregunté sorprendida. Sentía la adrenalina correr por todo mi cuerpo sin ni siquiera moverme. La llevaba sintiendo desde hacía un rato pero ahora era más fuerte.

_SI_

Un grito hizo que automáticamente retirara mis manos mirando hacia la puerta creyendo que me habían descubierto porque el miedo aturdía parte de mis sentidos también pero no. Habían encontrado a Anna porque el grito venía de más lejos desde donde estaba. Cerré la puerta en otro impulso y volví a colocar las manos.

**\- Tengo una última pregunta... ¿de verdad puedes hacerme libre?**

_SI_

**\- Lo quemaré.**

Sentí un pequeño corte en mi muñeca izquierda y mi sangré se derramó sobre la ouija, aunque después de eso el corte se cerró como si nada hubiera pasado, haciendo que la palabra "Meus" se dibujara en mi brazo también izquierdo, esta vez sin sentir ningún dolor.

_H-U-N-T-E-R_

Es el último mensaje que recibí antes de escuchar de nuevo otro grito. Sintiendo como si fuese un arma con el que protegerme no guardé la ouija sino que la llevé conmigo hasta la cocina donde estaban las cerillas. Ya se me había acabado el tiempo para preguntarle quién era Hunter y qué era lo que me iba a pedir a cambio. Antes de agarrar las cerillas, empecé a esparcir papel por todos los sitios donde pude para cuando encendiera el fuego ardiera más rápidamente. Me escondí en la pared cuando unas monjas pasaron corriendo seguramente en mi busca sin ni siquiera preguntarse qué hacía papel por los pasillos. Seguramente pensaron que había sido cosa mía también, aunque en eso tenían razón.

Sabía que la vida era dura pero nunca pensé que tendría que tomar una decisión de tal calibre. Ya era una hereje pero estaba a punto de ser una asesina. Iba a matar a todas... y en realidad ninguna niña o chica es culpable. Todas somos víctimas, sobreviviendo en aquel lugar como podíamos. De verdad que no quería matarlas, pero sabía que ninguna se opondría a las monjas por mi. Eran ellas o yo. Tampoco ninguna me había hecho un regalo, tan sólo me habían dado problemas. Las monjas me culpaban, mis amigas me culpaban, el ser misterioso era el único que me daba una salida. Estoy cansada de resistir... lo he hecho desde que he nacido y por primera vez en toda mi vida tengo algo que sólo es mío. Por primera vez, soy especial. No sé si me arrepentiré de esto, no sé si es el miedo o de verdad soy yo la que está pensando todo esto pero ahora no tengo más opción. Observé la palabra "Meus" escrita en mi brazo sin saber qué significaba pero de algún modo sentía que era porque me pedía otro regalo a cambio. Tiene gracia... Abigail dijo que los demonios viven en el fuego eterno y lo único que se necesita es fuego para liberarlos. No sabía cómo un demonio queda atrapado en un orfanato pero sabía que él precisamente no me lo iba a contar. Si es que era un demonio en realidad, ya que a mi me parecía más bien un ángel guardián.

**\- ¡BUSCADLA! ¡TIENE QUE ESTAR POR AQUÍ! -**escuché gritar.

Todavía escondida en la pared, miré también la ouija a mis pies antes de levantar la vista a la caja de cerillas y encender la primera. Intenté respirar hondo pero el corazón me latía muy rápido y respirar era muy costoso, casi como si doliera también. Lancé la cerilla a los papeles y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de apreciar la primera chispa de fuego cuando en segundos empezó a arder el pasillo. Repetí el proceso con la cocina y me llevé la ouija, papel y la caja de cerillas, dejando la ouija a mis pies siempre que hacía que se quemara otra parte del orfanato.

Cuando consideré que ya era suficiente volví a correr hasta salir al exterior y las puertas parecieron sellarse. Todas gritaban intentando abrirlas pero no podían. Ahora que estaba en el exterior empezó a notar que respiraba rápido y ni siquiera podía hablar, las palabras me salían entrecortadas pero lo único que quería pronunciar era una disculpa a ellas. Ya no me parecía tan fácil como me había parecido ahí dentro y el fuego parecía consumir todo a su paso, sin piedad. Los gritos no tardaron en intensificarse y yo sentía como si me fuera a morir allí mismo. Todavía seguían los gritos, sólo que cada vez los escuchaba más lejanos después de que el fuego hubiera consumido la mitad del orfanato y mi vista empezó a oscurecerse pero antes de desmayarse soltando inevitablemente la ouija, ya que el papel y las cerillas los había soltado justo antes de salir, sentí como si algo pasara a través de mi aunque ya apenas estaba consciente para pensar en nada más. La presión de mi mente había hecho que mi cuerpo estallara y no pudiera más.

**03 de marzo de 1939**

El señor Featherston me había adoptado desde hace cuatro años, después de aquel incidente con el orfanato. No recuerdo mucho acerca de lo que pasó después, supongo que las autoridades fueron alertados por el incendio. Yo desperté en un hospital y las autoridades tenían muchas preguntas para mi, eso si lo recuerdo pero el señor Featherston me salvó de sus sospechas y aparte del demonio, él me dio y me sigue dando la libertad que tanto había ansiado. Esperó que yo me recuperara y estaba muy interesado en adoptarme al enterarse de que no tenía familia. Yo sigo sin entender por qué ese interés en mi y cuando le pregunto tan sólo me responde que soy especial.

No estaba mucho en casa, pero estaba acostumbrada a ser independiente. Además en esa casa podía ir libremente por casi cualquier zona o a la calle si quería, sin pedir permiso para todo. De hecho, si algo me llama la atención era que la única norma que me puso es nunca entrar a una sala donde tenía la puerta cerrada con cerrojo. Me advirtió que era extremadamente importante que no me acercara ni mucho menos entrase bajo ningún concepto y yo me sentí como estuviera en el paraíso y Dios me hubiera prohibido comer el fruto. Hasta en una casa y con una persona tan acogedora había normas. Me era difícil aguantar la tentación de quitar el cerrojo y ver qué es lo que escondía pero sentía que estaba en deuda con él y por eso no lo hacía. Quizás es que pensaba en ello demasiado pero creo que hasta varias veces había escuchado susurrar mi nombre proveniente de esa sala.

El señor Featherston al adoptarme me había dado cierta cantidad de dinero que me dijo que podía disponer para cualquier gasto que quisiera hacer y por ahora había comprado más ropa, más zapatos y dos diarios. Uno que no había usado aún y otro que utilizaba para mis dibujos pudiendo por fin tener algo privado que nadie cotillearía. Todavía me quedaba dinero restante porque no estaba acostumbrada a gastar así que cada vez que disminuía la cantidad que me dio, me sentía culpable.

Cuando escuché la puerta, supe que ya había llegado pero no me esperaba que trajese compañía. Siempre se había mostrado solitario pero desde hacía poco frecuentaba un grupo de amigos que venían de vez en cuando por lo que ya estaba habituada a su presencia, aunque esta vez sólo vino una de ellos. Además, nunca podría ser peor que convivir con un montón de personas extrañas. Lo extraño fue que esta vez si me dejó quedarme en su presencia.

**\- ¡Hola! Tú debes de ser Lois, ¿verdad? ¡Que guapa eres! ¡Pero que delgada estás! -**la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro saludándome se esfumó en segundos, haciendo que yo hiciese una mueca por ese comentario.

**\- Ha tenido una mala alimentación durante mucho tiempo y su estómago todavía debe de acostumbrarse, Jessica. No la presiones.**

Jessica le hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia y volvió a mirarme, esta vez de abajo hacia arriba como estuviera pasando un control exhaustivo y esta vez si que me sentí incómoda. Estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención por castigos pero después era una más y en esa casa también, por lo que nunca había sido la protagonista de nada y no sabía si me gustaba serlo de esa manera, pero Jessica acabó por volver a sonreír como si así me diese su aprobado. Por último, me acarició la mejilla con suavidad pero no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa hasta que entendí que su intención no era hacerme daño. El señor Featherston no era cariñoso, había días que incluso venía sólo a cenar y a dormir, por lo que no recuerdo otra muestra de afecto que no fuera esa.

**\- Querida, eres perfecta. Sólo tienes que alimentarte más porque la salud es muy importante, pero reúnes todos los requisitos.**

**\- ¿Para qué? -**no tenía tiempo de agradecer sus halagos cuando no entendía lo que pasaba y eso no me gustaba nada. No tener el control me hacía sentir indefensa y era una de las sensaciones que más detestaba.

**\- Todavía no estás preparada, Lois.**

**\- Pero, ¿para qué? -**insistí. Tenía un mal presentimiento pero me pidió que me fuera a mi habitación y fingí hacerlo quedándome en las escaleras para intentar escuchar lo que hablaran de mi. En la planta baja estaban la cocina y el salón y subiendo las escaleras el baño y las habitaciones teniendo balcones ambas donde me gustaba pasar mucho tiempo disfrutando del viento y las vistas.

**\- Tienes que hacer algo con ese carácter también. No tolerará deslealtad ni fallos -**el tono de voz de Jessica había pasado de alegre a amenazador. Parecía otra persona completamente diferente a la que había hablado conmigo.

**\- Lo sé, pero no aún. Todavía es muy joven y sabes lo que nos costó encontrarla.**

¿Es que me estaban buscando? ¿Y si ellos tenían que ver algo con las personas de mi sueño? ¿Y si no tenía que desconfiar sino contarles todo lo que me había estado rondando la cabeza durante todo este tiempo? ¿Me creerían? ¿Me dirían entonces qué es lo que quieren de mi? Tenía demasiadas incógnitas en mi cabeza como para poder asimilar nada, así que preferí hacer como que estuve en mi cuarto todo ese tiempo, fingiendo no haberme enterado de lo que habían dicho hasta saber más. Pensé que esta segunda vida, tal y como la consideraba sería más fácil, pero era tan confusa como la anterior.

Si por algo había sobrevivido mentalmente era por mi desconfianza. Me toqué mi brazo izquierdo, justo donde la palabra "Meus" seguía escrita recordándome a mi misma con ese gesto que únicamente podía confiar en una persona, al menos por ahora.

**01 de abril de 1939**

El señor Featherston había estado más amable de la cuenta desde la visita de Jessica, supongo que porque también notó mi actitud con él y sospecharía que escuché más de la cuenta. Me gusta que no me regañe, otros chicos pensarían que no le importo porque no está interesado en educarme pero yo estoy acostumbrada a esta indiferencia y que no haya ningún castigo era una bendición. Por eso por más tentada que estuviera en infringir su única norma, no lo hice.

En lo único que le hizo caso a Jessica es que estuvo mucho más pendiente de mi alimentación. Al día siguiente de que Jessica se fuera, me pesó y me dio un cuaderno para apuntar todo lo que comía todos los días para llevar un control. Él lo examinaba cada noche y no conseguí que me dijera "bien hecho" hasta hace unos días. Me sentí muy presionada porque sentía que mi estómago era muy pequeño para todo lo que quería que comiese, ya que siempre me dejaba una nota con los alimentos que debía comer ese día, pero siempre que me quedaba pensando en ello en mi cama, sintiéndome culpable, despertaba con una agradable sensación. Claro que cuando me miraba al espejo mis labios no estaban rojos sino morados y mi piel parecía más blanca de lo normal, pero no me sentía cansada y tampoco preocupada porque pasado un tiempo de seguir despierta, tanto mis labios como mi piel volvían a la normalidad. Llegué a creer que necesitaría horas y horas de sueño durante años pero sólo fue al principio. Ahora puedo dormir poco y no notarlo, aunque el señor Featherston insiste en que mientras pueda, debo seguir durmiendo las horas necesarias.

A veces había querido sentirme parte de algo pero aunque todos parecieran pendientes de mi era como si me excluyeran de su círculo a la vez y no me gustaba. Quizás estaba queriéndolo todo, querer abarcar más de mis posibilidades pero mientras hubiera una esperanza de tenerlo todo... ¿por qué no agarrarla? ¿Por qué no aferrarme a ella?

**06 de abril de 1939**

**\- Me gustaría hacerle una pregunta -**habíamos estado en silencio viendo la televisión y ya llevaba un rato meditando si hablar o no, por miedo a interrumpir ya que él si parecía interesado en verla.

**\- ¿Qué te preocupa, Lois? -**me sigue sorprendiendo lo distante que parece pero a la vez que siga tan pendiente de mi. Me gusta que se preocupa pero en ocasiones como ahora es inquietante.

**\- ¿Cómo sabe qué me preocupa algo?**

**\- Llevas un rato mirándome de vez en cuando y tu expresión facial también te delata, has tenido la misma desde que nos hemos sentado. Por no hablar de que estás apretándote una mano con la otra como si así pudieras bloquear tus nervios.**

Todo lo que había dicho era cierto. Hizo que me alejase un poco de su lado porque sentía que más que observarme, me leía la mente.

**\- ¿Qué querías preguntarme? -**siguió con ese tono tranquilo como sino hubiera ejercido de policía.

**\- ¿Podré ir a la universidad?**

Fue entonces cuando me miró y supe que la pregunta le había desconcertado. Nunca pensé que podría conseguirlo y ni siquiera lo estaba intentando, pero debí haber pensado que la balanza no tardaría en volver a inclinarse a su favor.

**\- Lois, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Esta vida nos pertenece, podemos vivirla como nosotros queramos. Es lo que intento inculcarte. Si tienes un objetivo, ve a por él. Olvídate de los demás, ¿crees que ellos pensarán en ti cuando quieran algo? Por mucho que se empeñen en negarlo, este mundo es hedonista. Tenemos muchas normas sociales que van en contra de nuestra naturaleza. No busques ninguna simpatía de la gente, ellos sólo se mostrarán amistosos si remas a su favor.**

En el orfanato había llegado a sentirme malvada por pensar así, que alguien me lo dijera tan seguro de sí mismo no podía hacer más tranquilizarme.

**\- ¿Por qué está tan interesado en mi? ¿Se trata de mi familia? -**pregunté. Era en lo que más interesada estaba y era lo único que me negaba. Si quería que persiguiera mis objetivos, éste era uno de ellos.

Apagó la televisión antes de apoyar su brazo en el sofá y su cabeza en él, mirándome directamente.

**\- Esa es una información que no puedo darte gratis. Todos tenemos que sacrificar algo para conseguir otra cosa. Cuando de verdad puedas estar dispuesta y lo hagas, te la daré.**

Después de decir aquello y dejarme más desconcertada que antes, se levantó del sofá despidiéndose de mi por aquella noche.

**30 de junio de 1945**

Había terminado en el High School por fin sin repetir ningún año, a pesar de que mi nivel era más bajo que el de mis compañeros y de que cuando cambié de vida me costó adaptarme a que hubiera chicos y chicas en un mismo espacio. Tampoco había vuelto a pensar demasiado en el incendio del orfanato, a pesar de que ahora que tenía estabilidad recordaba más los pocos momentos felices que los tristes. Es curioso cómo el cerebro nos traiciona a nosotros, aunque seguía pensando lo mismo. No tuve elección y gracias a eso estoy aquí ahora. Debía pensar en mi misma antes que en nadie, pero por mucho que me hiciera la fuerte, las pesadillas seguían ahí y mi sueño recurrente del pasado seguía desaparecido.

No todos eran buenas noticias, de todas formas, había una mala: estaba embarazada.

No estaba acostumbrada a simplemente pasarlo bien, por lo que no tuve ilusión por ir al baile de fin de curso pero aún así fui porque veía a todas las chicas tan animadas que sentí que quizás me arrepentiría de no ir pero fue al revés. Cuando estuve ya allí me costó relajarme y ser una más pero al final lo conseguí y era más divertido de lo que había imaginado siempre. Hubo música y gritos y nadie quejándose por ello, al contrario, te animaban a actuar así. El caso es que el baile se alargó y un chico que había conocido justo allí, con el que había hablado porque ninguno de los dos había llevado pareja, me invitó a seguir la fiesta en otro sitio, sólo que esta vez fue una fiesta privada. Por suerte, la oscuridad de la noche y el alcohol de después hizo que no se fijara en el "Meus" de mi brazo. Solía usar ropa que me cubriera la piel para que nadie lo viese. Era mi secreto, no quería compartirlo.

El señor Featherston no tardó en darse cuenta porque en el poco tiempo que pasábamos juntos mis síntomas fueron evidentes por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo y estuvo decepcionado conmigo. No puedo mentir y decir que no me dolió. No estaba acostumbrada a que la gente esperase nada bueno de mi por lo que decepcionar a la única persona que espera algo no era agradable, pero en cambio su grupo de amigos estuvieron muy alegres por la noticia, incluso había quedado con ellos aquel día y retrasé mi llegada aumentado el tiempo de mi paseo diario. Seguía encantándome estar al aire libre y no quería estar en casa tan pronto para que hubiera un mal ambiente, pero con sólo abrir la puerta eso se me olvidó. La sala donde me había prohibido ir bajo ninguna circunstancia estaba abierta y de dentro provenían unas voces que parecía estar cantando en otro idioma.

Dudé un poco de si asomarme o no, sin querer decepcionar a nadie más pero todos parecían estar ahí por lo que abrí del todo la puerta con cuidado y más que regañarme por mi curiosidad, me invitaron a entrar pidiéndome que me sentara en el centro de donde estaba dibujado un pentagrama con velas alrededor, en cada punta. Vi también que la ouija que había portado de niña que nunca volví a ver, estaba guardada en ese sala, en un rincón. En la pared, encima del pentagrama había otro símbolo dibujado. Consistía en un círculo dentro de un triángulo.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada cuando Jessica se acercó a mi entrando también en el pentagrama, siendo la única que paró de cantar algo que yo seguía sin entender.

**\- No tengas miedo. Si es válido, él lo sabrá y te lo hará saber.**

Mi cerebro me decía que debía alarmarme pero en realidad no lo tenía. Permití que dibujase un símbolo que no entendía en mi vientre y después salió del pentagrama para volver a unirse a sus compañeros. Yo seguí con la camiseta levantada, con mi vientre destapado mirando el símbolo sin saber qué esperar aunque inmediatamente sentí un dolor agudo y repentino en mi vientre que hizo que me pusiera boca abajo tratando de que parase pero lo sentía dentro de mi como si más que afectarme a mi, afectase a mi bebé, a pesar de que apenas estaba desarrollado. Mi brazo izquierdo empezó a arder y supe que era cosa del demonio que me había ayudado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hacía esto ahora?

Hizo un leve corte en mi vientre y el dolor cesó, aunque cuando quise incorporarme vi que estaba sangrando sin tener el período. Levanté la vista para que alguien me ayudase y todos se estaban mirando unos a otros.

**\- ¿Era tu primogénito? -**preguntó otro hombre con el que no había tenido trato, pero su tono de voz era autoritario, como si exigiera una respuesta.

No pude más que asentir.

**\- ¿Estás segura? -**volvió a preguntar esta vez más amenazante que antes.

Asentí de nuevo sin saber la importancia que tenía eso con lo que había pasado y volvieron a mirarse entre ellos.

**\- Le buscaremos una pareja con mejores genes.**

Iba a replicar que no tenían derecho a hacer eso cuando fue el señor Featherston quién me cogió de mi brazo derecho levantándome con la intención de llevarme al hospital.

**10 de agosto de 1950**

Empecé a cuestionarme sobre si verdaderamente era libre. Me habían involucrado en aquel culto desde mi aborto espontáneo o mejor dicho provocado. Me había vuelto una de ellos y conocí a otras chicas que también habían estado buscado, sólo que cada una estaba en una fase distinta a mi, más avanzada o atrasada. Había pocas que estuviesen a mi nivel actual y las que estaban aquí eran más mayores que yo.

Al parecer, mi embarazo lo habían previsto para años después, no para hacía cinco años. Con veinte años debería estar ya en la universidad, no preocupándome de ser madre cuándo me dijeran, pero me habían obligado a perder esos años de iniciar mi carrera para prepararme. Dijeron que nosotras éramos las últimas útiles porque nuestros descendientes serían el precio. Ellos eran los elegidos.

Supe también que si que tenía que ver algo con mi familia porque mi madre había hecho un pacto con este demonio pero después se había arrepentido y no había querido que tuviera esta vida, por eso me llevó a ese orfanato. Tenía conocimiento de que había un símbolo que había pasado desapercibido durante años alrededor del orfanato, dando lugar a que el demonio pudiera ejercer parte de su influencia pero no entrar. No fue hasta que yo le invoqué, porque necesitaba a una persona viva que estuviera dentro que le permitiera acceder voluntariamente y no por accidente, no fue hasta ese momento que él pudo ejercer todo su poder dentro del lugar. Me pregunté que si con sólo parte de su influencia podía matar a alguien... ¿qué es lo que podría llegar a hacer con todo su poder? Estaba del lado ganador, sin duda.

También descubrí que la puerta de esa sala no daba al exterior tal y como creí, sino que tenían acceso a un montón de puertas que daban a distintos lugares e incluso épocas. Era como viajar en el tiempo y nosotros siempre teníamos la ventaja para nuestro fin.

Podíamos parecer un equipo pero en realidad sólo eramos sirvientes. Sirvientes privilegiados.

Nunca tuve una familia como para preocuparme por el bienestar mi futura descendencia. Tenía muerto el sentimiento familiar, si es que alguna vez había nacido.

Actualmente no sentía ningún remordimiento por el pasado y desde mi rito de iniciación en el culto también me sentía diferente. Apenas dormía y cuando lo hacía soñaba con otras personas, como me pasaba al principio pero me dijeron que eso era visiones del futuro que me mandaba el demonio, así que las niñas con las que soñaba probablemente las conocería dentro de algunos años, igual que a la mujer. La figura negra intuí que era el mismo demonio. La comida me sabía diferente también, o mejor dicho, el sabor de la comida era como si hubiera desaparecido. Me habían dicho que era un pequeño sacrificio para todo lo que podía obtener ya que tampoco podíamos convivir con otros que no fueran del culto o animales o plantas. La única que intenté plantar para ver qué pasaba fue todo normal hasta al día siguiente estaba seca.

Podríamos tener todos nuestros sueños materiales pero nosotros pertenecíamos al demonio. Tenía muy claro que eso seguía sin ser libertad pero en este mundo siempre habrá alguien que pueda mandarte, por lo que era la mejor opción que tenía y decidí entregarme al culto totalmente. Sin remordimientos, sin dudas. Me aseguraría de darle un descendiente como las otras chicas. Me aseguraría de servirle porque era el único que salvó mi vida. Yo podría haber quemado el orfanato sola pero él se aseguró que el señor Featherston estuviera en mi vida. Podría haber matado a mi primer hijo pero me aceptaba para el pacto.

Eran daños colaterales, no importaba.

Además, siempre que me había sentido mal, fuera física o mentalmente, el demonio me absorbía esos sentimientos. ¿Qué persona te quita tu carga de manera tan efectiva?

**\- ¿Qué más me falta? ¿Terminé la prueba? -**pregunté el día anterior que me iba a ir por fin a la universidad. Quería asegurarme de que yo era totalmente una de ellos. Además, para probarlo estaban las cintas de la cámara con las sesiones que les gustaba grabar de nosotras.

**\- Tan sólo falta el nombre. El demonio puede tener multitud de nombres pero cada familia lo conoce por uno diferente. ¿Cuál eliges?**

**\- ¿Tengo que elegirlo yo? -**siempre pensé que ni siquiera tendría nombre. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido, ya que lo del nombre parecía muy humano.

**\- Él se presentará con ese nombre a los elegidos a tu cargo. No puede revelar sus verdaderas intenciones hasta que no estén preparados. -**De nuevo la cabeza me decía que tendría que estar preocupada por ellos, pero sólo era la manera en la que me habían criado. Yo no les debía nada y mucho menos a quienes no fueran mis parientes.

**\- Pues creo que... Toby.**

**\- Toby no parece un nombre digno para él. -**Replicó con disgusto. **\- Es como si nombrases a un perro.**

**\- Los perros me gustan. Son leales. Toby es el único con el que he podido contar, el que siempre ha estado conmigo. -**Respondí con seguridad. **\- Sería indigno si lo llamase así sin un significado.**

Seguía sin parecer muy conforme, pero el que debía darme el visto bueno era Toby, no él. No me preocupaba si a él no le gustaba.

**21 de octubre de 1957**

A pesar de que me sentía muy cansada y sudorosa por dar a luz, sentía una angustia en mi interior que no se iría hasta que conociera si había sido niño o niña, por lo que no parece de exigir verla. La enfermera que estaba conmigo dijo que primero habían ido a lavarla pero nada más entró otra enfermera con un bulto entre sus brazos, el hospital sufrió un leve temblor y supe que no le había podido dar el niño que pedía Toby, que sería niña. Supe que seguiría esperando pero que sino me daba prisa, mi vida se complicaría de nuevo.

Había terminado ya la universidad y tenía una buena estabilidad económica. Toby me había conseguido todos los caprichos que había querido pero nunca era una buena idea enfadarlo y a pesar de las puertas temporales, como yo las llamaba, sólo nos estaba permitido usarlas en ocasiones especiales.

**\- Vaya, hacía mucho que no teníamos un temblor. ¡Felicidades, es una niña! -**la enfermera que cargaba a mi bebé se acercó a mi para dármela pero hice una mueca de disgusto al ver que efectivamente era una niña y para nada me había servido ese sufrimiento y esos meses de embarazo.

**\- ¿Cómo la vas a llamar? -**me preguntó la otra. Estaban mucho más felices que yo por su nacimiento y me dieron ganas de estrangularlas allí mismo, imaginándome el escenario como con Anna, sólo que sin sangre.

**\- Julie. -** Fue lo único que respondí, tomándola en brazos y pensando que pasaría todavía mucho tiempo para que me diera un nieto. Recordaba el nombre de Hunter que me había dicho Toby y pensé que, con suerte, sería mi nieto y mi deuda estaría saldada.

Al llegar a la que fue mi casa en mi segunda vida, pensé que me sentía como si Dios me prohibiese comer el fruto y que prefería ser como Lilith. Ahora lo soy, sólo que en vez de que mis hijos nazcan muertos, siguen sin ser válidos.

Sabía la verdad pero siempre tendría que dar algo a cambio. La cuestión era que con Toby la deuda quedaría saldada, Dios me consideraría pecadora hasta morir e incluso después de muerta, tendría que pagar. Toby sólo me reclamará cuando me llegue la hora. Después de todo, mi vida era mía pero mi alma le pertenece.


End file.
